Yield to Blue
by Tari Roo
Summary: One shot, ficlet – Kono slipping in and out of unconsciousness, fighting the urge to yield to the blackness.


Title: Yield to Blue  
author: tari_roo  
Rating: G (gen)  
Word count: 1700 approx  
Characters: Kono and Danny  
Pairing: None (gen)  
Spoilers: None – non season specific.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor have any means/intention of making a profit of them, this story, or any such derivative. However, I personally would like to have the team on my side in the zombie apocalypse.  
Summary: One shot, ficlet – Kono slipping in and out of unconsciousness, fighting the urge to yield to the blackness.  
Prompt: written for the Hawaii_50_hc h/c alphabet challenge. Letter U and Unconsciousness

*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h 50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50.

Kono blinked and the world swam briefly into focus before her. The sky was blue, white dots of clouds bobbing along the pale expanse and it looked pretty, and calm, very peaceful. A dark blob overhead shifted and the sky blurred, white clouds streaking and blending like milk in blue coffee. Something screamed, metal maybe, something hard and ugly judging by the sound it was making. She flinched at the next sound, long, torturous and painful to the ears, a loud protest of metal on metal. The movement made everything swirl, including her stomach, and she closed her eyes against the whirly gig of colours and nausea.

Someone was tapping her face, soft and gentle, but urgent and firm – like it was important.

"..o. Kono! Come on, sweetheart."

A pale blur emerged from the darkness as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey, hey, there you are." The blur moved, pale on pale, blue above, all the white mixing everywhere, skin and clouds, the milk spilling across the sky. "Oh no, no, stay with me, Kono."

Kono fumbled to find the hand touching her face, her fingers clumsy and awkward. It was warm and soft and felt like home and she shifted to be near it. "Eh, I don't think moving…." Pain exploded through her, hot and sharp like a knife, or punch or explosion, ripping into her. It pulled on her insides, scraping her in and out, tearing the sky to pieces, blue material floating down like falling ash, black burning up all the edges.

"Hey, hey!" Someone was holding her face, cradling it, wiping away her tears, those soft, gentle hands shaking and trembling. Was it raining? Kono opened her eyes slowly, like they had been sewn shut, her ears were ringing in concert to the pounding of her heart and head, body still screaming. "Don't move, kay? Just stay still. EMTs are on their way."

Danno.

Danno was speaking to her.

His hair was falling over his face, long blonde strands everywhere, loose and covered in dust and blood. His skin was so pale… like milk. Milk with freckles. "No, no, keep still, sweetie. Help is coming." He was pushing her arm down, like she had tried to move it. Had she?

"I think she's concussed!" Danno was shouting, loudly over his shoulder, but his voice hurt, like drums pounding in her head and she moaned softly.

A distant voice, like one of those Charlie Brown characters warbled back something unintelligible. Danno replied in the same language, his voice strange and tight and nothing he said made sense. Something hot was pinning her, keeping her still. Trapped. Was Danny holding her, pinning her? Was he laying on her? He was still talking, shouting something, but overhead the sky was broken, bits and pieces of metal everywhere, a house, a building, a shower head. It was supposed to fit together like a jigsaw and Danny's voice was too loud. What was he saying?

"Danny?"

Bright white smile and she smiled back. Danno looked awful, he was so pale. "Hey, kid. You with me?"

She nodded slowly, head bobbing like it was no longer attached to her body, like her brain was sliding around inside, her skull too big. "Stay with me, ok. No more wandering off. Don't move, kay?"

"Kay," she smiled. Danny had the best smile sometimes. Even if it was sad too often.

He moved, his no longer white shift streaked with dirt, his arms the same. So he wasn't laying on her, but he was still holding her face, one hand resting over her jaw, his thumb underneath her eye, touch soft and caressing. Turning back, his eyes bright and wet and why... "Ole Steveo actually got to use a cutting torch. Any other time and he'd be having the time of his life."

Any other time. Kono mouthed it with him, her lips moving slowly and he smiled back at her. He looked worried, eyes red and hot... hell he looked like hell. Something was wrong. Something was…

"o, ..no, Kono! Hey, come on, come on, stay with me!"

Danny had moved, something had happened, he was closer, and there were less metal jigsaw pieces. For a spilt second, Kono desperately wanted to know what was happening. Why did none of this make sense? What was going on…? Adrenalin pushed back the burnt black edges and she opened her mouth to speak, to demand answers. "Wha..."

"Relax, relax. The EMTs have just arrived. Chin is ok – just a little bump on the head. Stephen is off terrorising emergency response. And I'm here with you. Ok. Everything will be ok." He was using his 'Gracie' voice, the kind reassuring, 'everything is under control 'cos Danno is here voice'. It was a nice voice. She nodded minutely, agreeing because he was so earnest, so pale, so worried. The smile he gave her was sad and shaky and he kept looking over his shoulder, like something was coming. Or not coming. His lip was bleeding.

"Danno?"

"Yeah, kid?"

She pushed the hair off his face, staring at his spilt lip, leaving a trail of blood on his cheek and she stared at it for the longest time. Time blipped and blurred for a moment and Kono lost track of everything. Her mouth was dry and she tasted blood. Was he bleeding? Was she? Danny stared back, stared like he was holding her in place, willing her to do something. "Kono? Sweetheart?"

Not wanting him to worry, she smiled back, not entirely sure that was the right thing to do and there was a crash and a screech. Some of the metal pieces moved, the shower head bobbed and suddenly there were smarms on people, uniforms and EMTs and machines and back boards. A maelstrom of movement and voices and noise and it hurt – it just hurt. Panic ripped through her, a wave of pain crashing into and over her body and mind. She lost Danny for an eternity, his hand suddenly there and then gone, and instead a stream of unfamiliar faces and voices drowned him out, blocked out the sky and the milk and Danno. All that was left behind was metal and pain and pieces, pieces falling everywhere.

A hard sharp jigsaw piece shifted inside her, cutting through with urgency and she was moving, the sky streaming overhead, like time had sped up, and then slowed again, unable to make up its mind. She blinked and Danny was there, holding her hand, his fingers cold, and sticky. His face was a picture of worry, eyes dark and shadowed lips pale, cheeks flushed. Then there was Steve. And Chin. Hope blossomed as their faces flashed past, searching hers for ... something. They vanished behind uniforms and voices and sky but somehow, Danny stayed. Danny's hand stayed.

"Stay with me, kid."

The sky was startlingly clear for all of a second until it disappeared, the roof of ambulance blocking. There were muffled voices and then… the world titled into black.

It was the silence that woke her, which is pretty strange as silence is normally conducive to sleep. But perhaps the lack of noise and rush and pain was a signal to her brain. Time to wake up. As Kono fought to open her eyes, a steady beeping made her reassess the truth of the silence. It was a very annoying, steady, heart rate kind of beeping. Kono slowly peeled her eyes open, needing to see the source of the beeping, and looked up at the blue of the sky. It wasn't the sky anymore, or blue. It was a ceiling. A dull grey, off-white ceiling.

She was in a bed.

Blinking like she could make sense of it all through a series of co-ordinated blinks, Kono turned slightly, and took in the room. A hospital room judging by the smell, and various medical equipment. The view outside was nice, a lush green garden, and the window was open, white curtains fluttering in the breeze.

A machine was beeping on her left, the steady reassuring beat of a heart – her heart. Near her, slumped in a chair was Chin. Cousin Chin, with his head and neck at a weird angle, snoring slightly. Kono smiled. Not far from him, with his feet up on the other bed in the room, Danny was sprawled all over a chair, head back, mouth open, snoring slightly. His hair was still messy and dirty, his hands pale and clean.

Kono blinked and they both stayed, nothing shifted or changed. The sky didn't blur or shake. She smiled a little in relief, some of the fog in her mind lifting. Finally, there was Steve. McGarrett was sitting in a chair on her other side, quietly reading… or he had been reading. He was watching her now. His gaze was steady, searching, assessing her. She blinked and he was on his feet, quickly.

"Hey, you gave us quite a scare, kid."

She had? Kono blinked again, confusion lapping at the edges of the fog. Steve grabbed her hand and nodded slowly, his smile bright, but his eyes full of unspoken anguish. "No more walking into exploding houses, ok? You just about gave Danny a heart attack."

"Sure, Boss," she croaked, ridiculously warmed by his hand on hers.

"Your folks are outside getting a bite to eat, so …"

She nodded, and smiled back, blinking against a wave of tiredness. "Sleep, it's ok. We'll be here."

Kono barely heard the words but even as the black trickled in, she could feel his hand on hers.

Home.

*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h 50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50*h50.

Fin


End file.
